Lost in Memory
by Anteikustory
Summary: Kaneki Ken harus menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan yang mengesampingkan kehidupan pribadinya. ini menyangkut seseorang yang amat dicintainya.
1. Chapter 1 (06-06 14:07:50)

Kirishima Touka kembali lagi terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah, butiran keringat dingin perlahan mengucuri kening yang tertutup sebagain poni serona violet. Sejenak, tubuhnya terduduk diam di atas ranjang sembari mengumpulkan ketenangannya. mimpi buruk itu kembali mengisi kantuknya, sebuah bayangan ledakan bom yang memekakkan telinga dan meluluhlantahkan sekelilingnya.

Jantungnya tak lagi berdegup kencang sekarang. Dengan jemari tangan kirinya, ia menyibak selimut yang menangkupi sebagian tubuhnya, "Oh!" serunya lirih tatkala melihat kilatan cahaya renik dari cincin silvér yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ia tidak ingat sudah menikah dengan seseorang. Namun entah bagaimana ia menjelaskan, bayangan seorang pria kerap pula hadir di mimpinya, selalu, dan Touka tidak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana wajahnya.

"Touka-can!" seorang anak kecil bersurai _tawny_ dengan manik serona _mustard_ muncul dari balik pintu, "Tsukiyama-sama sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

Wanita berusia akhir duapuluhan itu menjawab dalam anggukan sembari meringsur dari ranjang, lantas berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

 **Rate : T**

 **Disc : Tokyo Ghoul - Sui Ishida.**

 **Genre : Romance, mystery, drama.**

 **Anteikustory.**

Matanya yang semula menatap wajahnya dalam cermin, sekilas berkerling ke arah sosok wanita yang bersandar pada gawang pintu. Sudah tigapuluh detik lamanya, ia di sana.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengganti warna rambutmu, Kaneki!" ujar wanita berambut tergerai dengan bingkai kacamata merah yang membantu penglihatannya, ialah Kamishiro Rize.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk menunjang pekerjaanku." tuturnya seraya membenahi kerah kemejanya sebagai sentuhan akhir penampilannya. Tangannya pun bergerak menjangkau tas selempang pada kepala ranjang untuk disampirkan ke bahunya. Kaki-kakinya melangkah meninggalkan kamar, namun sejenak berhenti di hapadan Rize, "Besok aku akan mulai mencari temlat tinggal lain. Jadi kutinggalkan uang sewanya di atas meja. Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku tinggal, Rize-san!" ujarnya, lantas beranjak pergi.

 **Anteikustory**

Distrik Shinjuku adalah salah satu tempat berdirinya manor mewah milik kelurga Shu di Prefektur Tokyo. Keluarga berada yang sudah berbaik hati mengijinkan Touka tinggal sepulangnya dari rumah sakit. Sejujurnya, ia lebih suka mendiami rumah sederhana di Shibuya yang sekarang telah terjual. Namun seseorang di luar sana, entah siapa namanya, mengharuskan Touka tinggal di sini demi keselamatan wanita itu, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Hinami tatkala Touka ingin kembali.

Touka mengharuskan dirinya untuk bisa berguna untuk keluarga Shu, dan menjadi seorang pelayan lah yang tengah ia lakukan. Setiap pagi di hari yang selalu berganti, dirinya harus merawat kebun kecil di halaman yang banyak ditumbuhi mawar merah kesayangan Tsukiyama-sama. Dengan sedikit perawatan dan penyiraman, Touka telah menjaga keindahan rona merah terangnya.

"Ohayo!!!!" seorang pria pengantar bunga berseru dari balik gerbang. "Kirishima..., Touka-san?" sambungnya tatkala mereka saling berhadapan.

Reaksinya mengangguk meng-iyakan sembari membuka gembok pagar besi.

"Kiriman bunga untuk Touka-san." ia menyodorkan se-bucket bunga mawar putih yang cantik. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

Menilik jauh ke dalam pupil serona _medallion_ , mengingatkan Touka akan seseirang di masa lalu. Namun sekali lagi, Amnesia anterograde yang dideritanya perlahan mengaburkan dan menggerus ingatannya. "Terima kasih!" sahutnya sembari menerima bucket bunga itu. pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap secarik catatan yang terselip di sela-sela kelopak. perlahan ia mengambil dan membacanya.

 _Tetaplah bahagia, Touka-can!_

 **TBC**

Konichiwa, minna-san!!!!!!

salam kenal. namaku-sebut saja-Anteikustory.

Ini adalah ff tokyo ghoul pertamaku.

jangan lupa baca dan tinggalkan jejak ya..., supaya aku cepat publish next-nya.

Salam cinta.

 **Anteikustory**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nishio-kun?"

Kaneki duduk di sisi kiri ranjang sembari menatap iba kepada wajah rupawan dengan bingkai rambut shaggy serona jingga yang kini telah terhalang kain perban. Meski begitu, Kaneki masih bersyukur lantaran tak melihat ambuhag dan monitor pasien yang seminggu lalu menemani hari-hari Yoriko di ruang ICU. "Nishio-kun, aku minta maaf atas kecelakaan yang menimpamu. Aku tid—"

"Semua ini bukanlah salahmu." Ujarnya sembari memandang iris medallion seorang teman yang setahun lalu ditemuinya dalam ibadah minggu, "Kondisiku sudah membaik sekarang. " tegasnya. Pria berusia pertengahan duapuluhan itu berusaha menyandarkan bahunya, "Uh, terima kasih." Ujarnya, tatkala Kaneki turun tangan untuk membantu. "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Seolah ucapan barusan adalah sebuah isyarat, sesosok wanita berpakaian serba hitam dengan aksen putih di bagian kerah dan lengan pun memasuki ruangan. "Dia adalah Yoriko-san, Biarawati di gereja itu."

Kaneki bangkit dan memhormatkan badan.

"Ano...," ucapnya usai membalas salam Kaneki, "Kaneki-kun, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak bermotif polkadot dengan pita kuning yang melilitnya, "seseorang memberikan ini padaku sebelum insiden pengeboman itu. Dia bilang, dia tidak dapat menghadiri acara besarmu."

Sejenak, Kaneki membutuhkan setidaknya tiga detik untuk mengamati hadiahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih membukanya, dan..., pupilnya seketika membelalak begitu mendapati boneka kayu berkepala segitiga yang mengisi ruang kosong di samping secarik kertas berbunyi, "Aku mengalahkanmu, Ken-kun!" . Serta-merta, Kaneki menutup kembali kotaknya, lantas berlari kecil meninggalkan kamar sakit, "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ujarnya terakhir kali.

 **Lost in Memory**

 **Tokyo ghoul - Sui Ishida.**

 **Anteikustory**

Pandangannya terlalu fokus ke arah lembaran lamaran pekerjaan yang semenit lalu tersimpan rapi dalam tas selempangnya. Ini sudah kedua kali Touka mencoba, dan semuanya berakhir gagal. Entah sore ini, ia akan mencoba kembali, itu belum pasti karena yang lebih penting adalah mengusir dahaga dan rasa laparnya di sebuah kedai pizza sederhana. Dari sudut matanya, nampak seorang pelayan tengah membawakan pesanannya.

"Silahkan!" ujarnya ramah sembari meletakkan di atas meja.

"Oh!" sepasang bola mata Touka mengamati sesaat, "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ia mengoreksi dari ujung helai rambut bercat grey dengan warna raven di tengah hingga pangkal sepatu loafers-nya.

"Aku rasa tidak." Ujarnya disertai senyum hangat. "Sepertinya, nona sedang mencari pekerjaan?" ia menilik ke arah beberan kertas sarat tinta.

"Yeah..., aku membutuhkan uang untuk membeli rumahku kembali."

"Nona bisa bekerja di sini jika Nona berkenan, " ia mengulurkan jabat tangan, "Namaku Haise Sasaki, pemilik kedai pizza Aome."

Touka sudah menghabiskan makanannya setengah menit yang lalu dan tengah berbenah diri untuk pamit. Namun pemilik kedai itu menyerukan sesuatu, "Touka-san, bawalah ini untuk keluargamu." Ia menyodorkan sekardus pipih pizza yang masih menyeruakkan bau harum.

"Em...," perasaannya sungkan untuk menerima, "Terima kasih banyak, Haise-kun!" Imbuhnya sembari menerima pemberian cuma-cuma dan berjalan menjauh, "Aku akan kembali lagi." Pekiknya kemudian.

 **Anteikustory**

"Gajian hari pertama?!" Seru Hinami ketika menatap senang ke arah makanan italia itu.

Sementara Touka hanya bungkam, lantaran sesuatu di samping jendela kamarnya harus ia pedulikan, "Hinami!" Panggilnya tanpa menoleh, " Apakah aku lupa mengganti airnya." Pandangannya amat tertarik iba dengan seoongok kelopak mawar putih dari pengirim tanpa nama yang mulai berguguran, "Oh, astaga!"

"Aa..., Touka-can. Sepertinya ini dari pacar barumu." Ia mengambil catatan dari bagian dalam kardus, " _Makanlah dengan baik, Touka-can!"_ Hinami membacanya. "Siapa dia?"

TBC

Konichiwa, minna-san.

makasih yang udah like dan review...

salam cinta.

 **Anteikustory**


	3. Chapter 3

_Musim semi?_

Musim semi yang cantik di bawah pohon sakura. Musim semi yang indah di hamparan padang tulip. Musim semi yang menakjubkan untuk edelweiss di Austria. Bagi Arima, musim semi yang basah dan lembab di dalam pondok. Bunga kamelia serona violet di halaman, sudah mulai memudar keelokannya. Ia pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan enggan menyibak selimut yang menangkupi sebagian tubuhnya. Rintik-rintik air yang membahasi permukaan luar jendelanya, berhasil membuatnya enggan bergerak. Ia lebih suka mematung sembari menunggu matahari kian menggelincir, karena Arima tahu, seseorang akan bertemu dengannya besok.

Lost in Memory

Tokyo ghoul SuiIshida

Romance, mystery, drama.

 **Anteikustory**.

"Silahkan nikmati makananmu!" Ujar Touka ramah kepada pelanggan pertamanya. Ia pun kembali berjalan menghampiri Haise di balik meja memasak,

"Haise!" seru Touka, "Untuk apa kau membawakanku pizza kemarin?"

"Itu, maksudmu, catatan itu." tawanya ringan, "Aku sudah biasa memberikan catatan-catatan kecil kepada pelangganku. Kau lihat!" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada satu kalimat bertuliskan ' _Semoga harimu_ _indah_!" yang menempel pada badan kardus. "Aku ingin membuat semua orang bahagia menikmati pizzaku."

Tanggapan Touka hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Malam ini kau ada janji dengan seseorang?" mendadak Haise bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Mau ikut denganku ke toko buku selepas kedai tutup. Aku ingin menambah koleksi bacaanku di rumah."

"Tentu." Sahutnya singkat.

Mereka sudah berjalan beriringan mengitari dua buah rak sarat buku pengetahuan dan umum, namun bukan itu yang dicari Haise. Ia menginginkan sebuah bacaaan yang ringan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya di kebun belakang. "Touka-ca—maksudku Touka-san, bisakah kau membantu mencari novel karya Takizawa Ichiro." Ujarnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sederetan novel best seller. Mereka sibuk mengamati dan mencari cukup lama. Hingga pada akhirnya, selepas lima menit, Haise berseru, "Ini dia, seri ke enam dari petualangan kejahatan Detektif Fukuoka."

Sekilas, Touka mengamati sampul buku tersebut, "Aku ingat seseorang yang juga menyukai tulisan tangan Ichiro-kun. Terakhir kali, ia juga menginginkan seri ke enam ini." Terangnya sembari mnearik satu buku dari barisan.

"Touka-san, kau sungguh tak mengenali mereka?"

"Hanya samar-samar terbayang di otakku." Mereka kembali berjalan menuju meja kasir, "Aku ingin mengingat kembali semuanya, kembali ke rumahku untuk mengingat peristiwa di masa lalu."

 **T** BC


	4. Chapter 4

Langkah kaki Kaneki berhenti sejenak di depan gerbang kayu sebuah rumah asuh di belakangnya. Sejenak, ia ingin bernostalgia perihal masa kecilnya. Namun sesuatu yang lebih pantas untuk dihiraukan adalah keberadaannya, sahabat lama Kaneki, yang telah pergi dari rumah ini sepuluh tahun silam. Masanya terpaut kurang lebih tiga bulan dari saat Kaneki memutuskan pergi dari panti asuh ini lebih dulu. Ia sedang mencari sosok itu, sangat ingin menemuinya. Dan sayangnya, tidak ada sumber yang memberitahukan keadaannya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain melangkah tanpa henti dalam adrenalin yang terpacu untuk memburu. Kaneki tidak peduli, entah itu di kolong jempatan, terowongan bawah tanah, bahkan jalur selokan sekalipun akan tetap ia jajaki untuk menangkap seseorang yang sudah berhutang kepada banyak orang, atau lebih tepatnya, berulah kepada orang banyak.

BRUKK!!!

Serta-merta, seorang pria berjaket hitam dengan tudung senada yang menutupi bagian atas wajahnya, menabrak bahu Kaneki lumayan keras. Ia baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan si pria yang tak mempermasalahkan. "Kau menemukanku, Ken-ku!"

Sontak, Kaneki menghentikan langkahnya untuk segera berpaling ke arah sumber suara. Matanya mengoreksi sosok pria berjaket yang memungkurinya.

"Kau sudah melupakanku," ia berbalik sembari membuka penutup kepalanya, "Ken-kun!"

"Arima!" seru Kaneki terkesiap. "Kau!" nadanya berubah pelan seiring dengan manuver 30 yang ditodongkan pada target di depannya, "Kau sudah mencelakai banyak orang, kau sudah membunuh orang-orang."

"Wow, aku kira ini adalah reuni kita. Bukankah sebaiknya kita saling bersikap lembut."

Ia hanya bergeming, "Kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Aku tidak mengenal Kishou yang sekarang."

"Kenapa?! Harusnya kau bertanya kepada dirimu, mengapa kau meninggalkanku." Ia melangkah mendekat, "Kau lari, kau mengingkari janji, kau menjauh dariku." Hingga tak disangka, tangan Arima telah menggenggam senjata api itu dan mengarahkannya tepat di jantungnya, "Kau melupakanku." Sebelah tangan kosongnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket, sebuah boneka kayu berkepala bulat, yang segera diacungkannya , "Aku berusaha mengingatkanmu di hari pernikahanmu. " dan sedetik berikutnya, benda itu jatuh mengenai paving trotoar, "Tembak saja diriku. Arima yang dulu sudah mati sejak sepuluh tahun lalu."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Lebih tepatnya ini bukan hakku." Kaneki melepaskan jemari telunjuknya yang mengunci pelatuk, yang mana membuat manuver itu meluncur bebas ke trotoar, "Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan di kantor polisi. Mereka lebih tahu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pengebom sepertimu." Ujarnya sembari melangkah pergi, namun tak benar-benar meninggalkan Arima yang seketika menghentikannya,

"Jika tempatku memang disana, maukah kau menjengukku?"

Tidak ada reaksi yang terdengar, menuntun langkah yang kian menjauh.

Lost in Memory

Tokyo Ghoul - Sui Ishida.

 **Anteikustory**.

Rize menggeser daun pintu kayu di hadapannya seraya menyerahkan kuncinya kepada Touka, lantas bertanya, "Aku sungguh tak mengingatnya?"

"Apa?"

"Kan—Oh, lupakan saja. Mulai sekarang rumah ini menjadi milikmu lagi." Rize berkata, dan,

"Ini!" ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku, lantas diberikannya, secarik kertas beramplop putih bersih.

"Arigato, Rixe-san!" ujar Touka sembari membungkukkan badannya. Tamunya itupun pamit undur diri seiring dengan lambaian tangan Touka yang menyertainya, hingga sosoknya menghilang dari balik pagar kayu. Lantas, pandangan Touka beralih pada benda digenggamnya, dan tengah dibukanya,

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Touka!"_

-

-

-

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Semua pasang mata tertuju pada sebuah mimbar, dimana pasangan pengantin usai mengucap janji sucinya. Suasana khitmat yang menyelimuti, mengantarkan keduanya untuk saling menyematkan cincin di jemari tangan kanan. Lingkaran mungil itu nampak indah bersinar di jemari mereka. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik pengantin pria seraya mengecup lembut kening isterinya. Dan...,_

 _BOOMMM!!!!!_

 _Bunyi memekakkan telinga merebak ke segala penjuru gereja, kilatan cahaya serona jingga yang diikuti kabut hitam pekat menyertair prosesi pemberkatan hari itu. Setiap pasang telinga berdengung akibat dentuman barusan, semua pasang mata membuta,_ _"Touka-can! Touka-can!" seruan bunyi samar sedikit tertangkap gendang telinganya, namun sekali lagi, pelupuknya berusaha keras untuk membuka, dan..., sesosok pria pun muncul di hadapannya, "Kaneki-kun!", pria yang menatap hangat ke arahnya sembari menutupi bayangan buruk di belakangnya_.

Touka seketika terkesiap sembari mencoba duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya, lagi-lagi, napasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin di beberapa bagian. Sesaat, ia mencoba menelan ludahnya sembari membenahi pernapasannya, mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi, dengan bayangan yang amat jelas. Touka bergerak cergas dari ranjangnya, lantas berlari ke luar rumah. Ia tidak memusingkan piyama ataupun rambut acak-acakannya. Kaki-kakinya kian berjalan kencang hingga sampai di depan sebuah gereja yang buruk penampakannya, tampak renovasi baru saja dilakukan dan belum selesai. Touka melihatnya, bekas dinding depan gereja yang menghitam tertutup abu dari ledakan bom yang dikirim seseorang.

Mendadak, ia merasa lemas di sekujur tubuhnya yang sontak membuat Touka berlutut iba, kepalanya tidak pantas mendongak meratapi kondisi ini, air matanya deras bercucuran menghunjami tanah berpaving, "Hik-hikhikhik...,!" di antara kepalan tangannya. "Aku—" ia terus terisak, "Aku—sudah—"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Touka bergegas mendongak, dan mendapati wajah tak asing dengan garis senyum manis menghiasinya, "Kaneki-kun!" serunya seiring dengan tangan Kaneki yang mengulurkan bantuan. Mereka tidak saling bicara dan lebih memilih memeluk masing-masing, dengan erat, untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Aku," ujar Touka, "aku merindukanmu!"

Kaneki hanya bungkam, memberikan obat rindu yang lebih mujarab dari sebuah kata sahutan.

"Aku takut," sambung Touka sembari melepaskan dekapannya, "aku takut akan melupakanmu."

"Kau tidak akan melupakanku." Ia berusaha menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi kekasihnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Lost in Memory

Tokyo Ghoul - Sui Ishida

 **Anteikustory**.

Pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk kembali itu, menghabiskan waktu sore dengan piknik kecil-kecilan di kebun belakang. Beralaskan karpet kain, Kaneki duduk bertumpu diku di samping Touka untuk menikmati langit jingga kebiruan. Sejujurnya, ia lebih sering memandang Touka ketimbang sisi lainnya, "Kau tahu, jika tidak ada kepintaranku menjadi pengantar bunga dan Haise si pemilik kedai pizza, kau pasti akan benar-benar melupakanku."

"Aku hahkan akan menjual cincin ini untuk membeli rumahku kembali." Sejenak, mereka larut dalam tawa ringan. "Berjanjilah, Kaneki-kun!" ujar Touka yang menatap jauh ke dalam iris medaliion milik Kaneki, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Kaneki mebenahi posisi duduknya untuk mengimbangi Touka, "Aku berjanji!" dan perlahan, bibirnya mereka saling bertemu.

-

-

-

[END]

Konichiwa, minna-san...

Uhhh, udah ending aja. Maaf ya kalau part-nya dikit.

Sebenarnya ff ini aku buat sebagai wujud kerinduanku sama Touken (Touka Kaneki), karena agak kecewa siihh pas liat Tokyo Ghoul;re dan di sana scene mereka dikit banget, tapi tetep harus nonton sequel ketiganya tokyo ghoul. Jadi istilahnya, kayak hiburan tersendiri aja ya. Moga kalian juga terhibur.

Makasih buat yang udah fav and review. Sampai jumpa lagi di ff ku berikutnya ya..., selamat membaca!!

Salam cinta.

 **Anteikustory**


End file.
